Break Apart Her Heart
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: One-Shot. RaiKim. Hints of Chamiko. Based off the Song by Good Charlotte... Chase is playing a game with Kimiko and Raimundo doesn't understand why she wants him so bad. But he realizes that if he wants her heart, he has to break it.


**Break Apart Her Heart…**

**A RaiKim One-Shot that needs love… Based off the song by Good Charlotte. Please don't hate too much and just enjoy the One-Shot…**

**Chamiko and RaiKim in this. Mostly hints of Chamiko… But the story is RaiKim and Raimundo's frustration…**

Raimundo called her phone once more. Nothing. He sighed and shut the device. He scrawled a note and left it in her cubicle. Where was Kimiko? She never went off like this…

Kimiko had been acting differently lately. They had been going out for a good five months when she had suddenly broken things up between them and she just suddenly stopped seeing him. She had never given him a reason, so he assumed she just needed a break.

Raimundo went out to town to find something to keep himself occupied, but he stopped dead when he saw Kimiko in town, wearing a long black dress, with her hair down, black mascara and eye-liner and eye-shadow graced her eyes and cheeks and she had black lipstick upon her lips. But her clothes weren't what scared him; it was who she was with. Kimiko was standing in the arms of Chase Young, and the two were kissing.

He didn't understand; was this why she had broken up with him? She was in love with Chase? But he was evil, why would Kimiko want a man like that?

Once the two ended their kiss, Chase said something and he walked off. Kimiko looked heartbroken and she began following him like a lost puppy. Raimundo had never seen Kimiko act like that before in his entire life, she was stronger than that. She didn't need to beg for Chase; Chase should be the one begging for her.

Kimiko tugged on Chase's arm and he turned on her and hit shouted angrily at her. Raimundo jumped forward and he caught Chase's eye. Raimundo froze, but Chase didn't seem to care that he had been caught.

Chase smiled gently at Kimiko and he kissed her once more. Kimiko looked love-struck when he did, but immediately Chase turned and walked away again.

She followed after him again, Raimundo followed her then. Raimundo got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Chase, please, why can't we just go somewhere and be alone together?" Kimiko asked with a sorrowful and desperate sniffle.

Chase replied with a smirk, "We will Kimiko dearest, we will… but right now I'm busy."

"But you always say that…!" Kimiko sobbed, clinging to Chase's arm.

Chase stroked her throat affectionately and he said, "You will never be enough to satisfy my desires, Kimiko… Just give it up…"

And he pulled his arm away from her and he began walking away.

Kimiko's tears ran her black make-up further down her cheeks and she sobbed, while running after him, "I love you, Chase! Please!"

And when she caught up with him, Chase wrapped his arms around her and spun her in his arms, then placed her back on the ground. Watching intently, Raimundo saw how Chase was baiting Kimiko; making her want him so desperately and making her think he felt something for her and then snatching up that hope up and tying it to a string and making her chase after it.

He didn't understand, why was Kimiko so desperately in love with Chase if he was hurting her like this? Cruelty was always Raimundo's weak point; he just didn't understand why anyone would love someone so cruel.

But after watching the game Chase was playing with her, he knew that if he ever wanted Kimiko back with him, he'd have to make her think he didn't want her and make her want him to want her, just as she wanted Chase to want her. Raimundo would have to break apart her heart, in order to have her heart all to himself…

**Break Apart Her Heart…**

**The End of the RaiKim One-Shot. Chamiko fans, please don't hate me. The idea was too beautiful to give up and let someone else take.**

**RaiKimmers, don't get used to this. I still favor Chamiko. But I don't hate RaiKim, and that's why I wrote this.**

**So, there you all go…**


End file.
